The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
To manufacture a lighter and thinner touch display device, a touch panel in the touch display device is further integrated on a display panel. A decrease in thickness of a bridge structure can effectively improve a factory's production capacity of manufacturing the touch panel. However, the decrease in thickness of the bridge structure results in a corresponding increase in the reflectivity of the bridge structure. Therefore, the reflectivity of an intersection of bridge structures of different directions is greater than the reflectivity of a remaining portion of a touch panel, and the intersection is more visually obvious. Even more, when a reflectivity difference is relatively large, the bridge structures result in bright spots in matrix arrangement, and reduce the imaging quality and imaging effect, thereby restricting the performance of the touch display device. Hence, it is obvious that the foregoing existing touch panel still involves inconveniences and defects, and therefore needs to be further improved. To resolve the foregoing problem, the related art has painstakingly tried to seek a solution for a long time, but no applicable manner has been developed. Therefore, how to effectively resolve the foregoing problem is one of the current important research and development issues, and has become an urgent purpose in the related art.